


}{3|_|_0，_|4|V|32 Hello，James

by AlbertWeyn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: Brainy is the new Sexy.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 3





	}{3|_|_0，_|4|V|32 Hello，James

刚开始是声音。  
军需部的军需官是一个人工智能，而且只有声音的那种。不过这样似乎也就足够了，那道声音反复强调要007完整归还装备，然而即使是军需官有了实体也没法让特工做到这一点。007出任务时带来的麻烦就是他职业生涯最大的挑战，如此看来，有没有实体真的不算重要。  
"我很好奇他们如何合成你的声音的，一个人工智能，却拥有一副古典腔调的口音……"007一边走进军需部，一边和Q说着话。"那并不冲突，只是恰好我有这样的口音。"  
"你？"他疑惑地抬头去看天花板角里装的扬声器。  
"实际上……我的身体只是永远不会醒过来了，严格来说我好像也不能被划进人工智能的范畴……"  
这句话让Bond睁大了眼睛，他意识到了话中的含义，却用一种相当愚蠢的方式表达了出来，"你是（were）一个人类……天啊……"他停下了脚步，不可思议的笑起来，接着摇摇头继续往前走，"你一定是在开玩笑。"  
"不，Bond，"Q的声音严肃起来，"我的身体就在医疗部，不过我想很快那具身体就没什么用了，也许会被拖走埋起来，给我立个碑什么的。看到自己的葬礼还是挺奇怪的，对吧？"  
Q的声音甚至有些好奇，他用着轻松点语调说着关于自己的"死亡"，好像他对自己不是一个真正意义上的人类这一点一点也不困扰。  
后来Bond的闲暇的时候溜去医疗部，看到了那具躺在床上、身上插满管子的身体。医院总喜欢用冷光的灯光，这让躺在那的人皮肤呈出一种灰白，而且是细腻的白，就像一尊雕像，他的皮肤光滑苍白，这种不正常的颜色让他看上去毫无生机。  
仪器上的曲线却又表示着他的心脏仍在缓慢地跳动。  
这具身体的头部连接了一部带着许多线缆的仪器，蓝色的光在线路里亮起，泛着奇异的光。"下午好，Bond。"Q的声音突然响起，这把Bond吓了一跳，他看到那部仪器上面的屏幕亮起，"没想到你会来探望我。"他的声音依然像往常一样，不过没有之前那样轻松了，像冰凉的水流一样，清亮的嗓音继续说着，"上次有人来看我已经是挺久之前的事了。"  
Bond坐在椅子上，他和Q都没有说话。而他静坐在那一下午，看着躺在那的男人，生出一种冲动——想要去抱一抱他，因为他看起来太冷了。但他一动不动，他也不知道Q还有没有继续观察着这一切。机器的屏幕暗淡下去，只有线缆依然亮着光。  
Q总能安排好一切，哪怕他仅仅是一道声音，这也让他轻易成为了游走在军需部里的幽灵，牢牢地掌控全局，将任务的每一环节的任何可能潜在风险都计算在他的安排之中，确保这些特工还能活着回来。  
Bond几乎要忘掉他可能会死掉这件事——尤其是他被绑在黑暗的地下室里，水流沿着管道涌入，逐渐淹没他的脚。Q的声音带着焦急，尽管他能听出来Q竭力让自己用平稳地声调说话，"007,我们已经排出了救援小组……"那道声音时远时近，或许是他头脑模糊，已经出现了幻觉，这要归咎于对方在他头上的狠狠一击……冷水浸湿了他的裤脚，他听着耳机里的声音，突然生出一种渴望，想要拥抱着这个说话的人，拉住他的手，用自己的眼睛仔细扫过那苍白的皮肤，然后看着那双翠绿无暇的眼睛……就像将要溺死的人妄图拉住岸边的稻草。  
他几乎要死了。  
在梦境深处，那片漆黑的地方，只有一点蓝光亮着，一道人影站在光源前，挡住了它。"你好，007。"他转过脸，蓝光映着他的脸颊，映进他墨绿的眼睛里，那些蓝色的光像水流，又像雾气，融进他的皮肤之下。  
Q的声音对他来说有一种别样的吸引力。  
后来是那具身体。  
他从Tanner那儿得知他们决定放弃继续维持Q的身体，而Q本人也同意了这一点。Bond去了军需部，走进了Q的办公室，是的，Q仍有一个办公室。Bond并不想别人听到他们的谈话，于是他关上了门，坐在桌子前的椅子上和对面的显示屏对话。"什么时候他们准备撤去仪器？"Q的声音听不出悲喜，"今天下午。"过了一会儿，Q语气犹豫着，"很奇怪，仿佛连带着那一份人类的悲喜也随之消失了，我感觉不到伤心，我应该为此难过吗？"他的声音逐渐放轻，似乎是在问自己。  
他没法回答Q问题，只是说："我会陪着你的。"  
他看着那宛如大理石雕琢而成的身体，伸手抚上对方温度略低的脸颊，拂过他的鼻梁、眼睛，怀着一种不知从何而来的悲伤，沉重地凝视那副面孔。Q在某种意义上活着，某种意义上，他已经死了。  
国旗落在漆黑的棺材上，Bond沉默的和MI6的其他同僚伫立在此，Q的声音却在他耳机里响起，"Bond，你能帮我个忙吗？"  
"任何。"  
"帮我放一枝花。"  
他走出静止的人群，把白玫瑰放在碑前。  
"现在我可以说、算得上一个真正的人工智能了。"Q笑起来，他低沉微微沙哑的声音牵动着Bond脸上的表情。"MI6把我的数据做了备份，这么看来，我大概可以一直活到MI6不需要我。"Bond脸上的表情僵了一下，"没有退休生活之类的？"那道幽灵的声音大笑起来，"Bond，鬼魂没有退休生活。"  
不知为什么，Bond为此感到惋惜，甚至是心痛，不过他似乎没意识到这一点。  
在他结束了在冰岛的任务后就进入了为期一个月的长假，不过假期刚开了个头他就听说了那件事情——003在任务中死亡。  
00特工的生命就是一种消耗品，只不过在现任Q接手军需部后，似乎是所有人都忘记了他们是如何踩在生死的边缘上的。  
军需部一片寂静，每个人都战战兢兢，办公室的机器仍在亮着光，显示着运转正常，可是Q从始至终都没有出声。  
这一天，Bond接到了一个特殊的电话——来自Q。  
"哦，我希望这不会麻烦到你……或者如果你有空的话……"  
"没事的，Q，我有着充足的时间，我想我们算得上朋友，我应当为你抽出时间这样做的。"  
"……我，"Q的声音顿住，像是被扼住了喉咙。  
"003，他死了。"他的声音很慢，几乎是一个词一个词蹦出来的。  
"我听说了那件事。"  
"Bond，我读过你的报告、你的档案。"Q没有继续说003，而是提到了他。"那是一种什么感觉？"  
尽管Q没有说明，Bond却意外地理解了他的意思。  
看着那些自己努力想要救下的生命在眼前流逝，好像流过掌心的河水，融进奔流的江河，一去不复返，留下现世的人为之哀悼、悲痛，且无能为力。  
"孤独。"他最终想到这么一个词，"痛苦、愧疚都会过去，但是孤独不会。"  
"无知无觉的离开，不管我内心再怎样挣扎，死去的人依然不会回来，我再也不能触碰她的手……她的声音，会慢慢地在回忆里失真，然后被我忘记，我仍是孤零零的一个人，"他自嘲地笑了一声，摇摇头，心想着为什么又提起了这件事。"不过哪一天我可能也会死在任务里。"  
"你不会。"Q的声音尖锐的响起，听起来他快要哭了——如果他还能哭的话。  
"Q，"他轻柔地喊着，"如果你还有实体的话，我真希望这会儿可以抱抱你。"  
那边沉默了许久，Q的声音恢复了正常，"你可以去机房……那也是一样的。"  
"谢谢你，Bond。"Q挂了电话。  
当他再提起Vesper·Lynd时，仿佛隔着一层雾在往后看，至于旧日的种种酸甜苦辣，好像也跟着模糊起来，就像当时流血不止的伤口，现在成了一道浅白的疤痕，触碰它时已经不会疼到彻骨了。  
最后是Q的告别。  
他的额角破了个口子，血液遮住了左眼的视线，被他用袖子擦去，然后继续奔跑，任凭腿上的刀伤反复撕扯他的神经——Mallory被一场刻意制造的车祸困在了半路，而他得到的消息是，对方的目标是MI6的军需官。  
通往机房的门已经全部锁死，Q不断收到来自系统遭受攻击的提醒，可是对方关闭了大楼的全部电源，包括备用电源，他在办公室的备用电源无法在此时断开了连接，网络也被关闭……就好像他失去了对身体的控制、被关进了逼仄黑暗的棺材里。  
不过他们要最终进入核心系统，仍要暂时接通这条线路。Q做了个决定，与此同时，他也发现之前留在系统里的保护程序被对方篡改，可他无法控制任何东西。  
Tanner看着手机里接收到的提醒，他的脸色立刻变了，迅速通知了Mallory："Q启动了销毁程序。"  
Mallory看着屏幕上的进度条，沉默着，然后平静地开口："我知道了。"  
Q销毁了所有的东西，在一片漆黑的军需部里，他的办公室里的电脑运作着最后一项任务，他那带着古典腔调的口音轻声道："再见，James。"  
不过特工没能听到他的话，最后一项任务的进度已经到了百分之百，最后屏幕弹出提示框："备份成功删除。"  
"我们彻底失去他了。"  
特工站在空无一人的军需部，他透过玻璃墙，看到了那张办公桌上阖着的电脑，滔天的孤独感席卷了他。  
"Q？"他试着叫了一声，四周仍是一片死寂。  
他说不出话来了，因为他已经意识到发生了什么。  
他失去了Q三次，他永远地失去了Q。  
事情本该像之前的无数次、重复挣扎、痛苦，然后淡忘，可他就是没办法忘掉任何有关Q的细节——任务当中传递在耳机里的玩笑、电话之中吐露的心声、他在坟墓前放下的花、梦里映着蓝光的绿眼睛……那独特的口音说着："你好，007。"  
直到有一天，他的手机收到了一条短信："}{3|_|_0，_|4|V|32"(Hello，James. )


End file.
